John Oswald (Manhunt Return)
John Oswald is the protagonist and a main character in Manhunt: Return. He is innocently framed on drug charges by the wealthy Russian Mafia and their boss Vladimir Kovaltschki. Description John Oswald is a tough and hardened war veteran with a bit of a criminal past, he is cold and calculating having no remorse to kill anyone. Due to this, the rich Russian Mafia framed him on drug charges, and now he wants revenge. Biography Early life Nothing is known about John's childhood, only that his father died before he was born and his mother left him at the age of 10. It is mentioned several times that he served during the Vietnam War and after the war ended, he moved back to his hometown Carcer City. Due to being broke after the war, he worked for the local Mexican Cartel, he then left the Cartel because the police presence in the city was strong. At the time, the Russian Mafia and their boss framed John because of his criminal past. Events of Manhunt Return John is sent to jail on drug charges and is awaiting trial. At the time, a group of mobsters shoot up the prison to kill their target. The Prison guards are sent to the floors below, giving John and the other prisoners a chance at escaping. Scene #1 Going Away John walks through the rooms of the large prison and finds himself attacked by hostile prisoners, John defends himself by using a rusting pipe and hitting one of the prisoners. He runs towards the exit where the prison guards are stationed, he defends himself and takes one of the guard's weapons. He escapes the prison going towards the Sewers. On the way, he has to avoid police guards and dogs with flashlights. Scene #2 Dirty Water John goes down into the Sewers where he finds the bomb-making operation run by the Russian Mafia, he goes through the Sewer tunnels killing any mobster on his way. Suddenly the electricity in the tunnels is shut down, and its completely dark; John manages to find night-vision goggles from a guard and fights his way through, eventually reaching the end, he goes inside a hatch leading to the city street. Scene #3 A Friend in the Dark John befriends a fellow prisoner named Carl Jackson, Carl explains that the city streets are now run by two gangs formed by the escaping psychotic prisoners named the Tigers and the Clowns who are fighting each other for territory. John and Carl fight their way through both gangs and go inside an abandoned gun shop, there they find weapons and move to an alley next to the street, Carl tells John to put a silencer on his gun as there is a lot of gang members. One gang member hears their footsteps and kills Carl, John unaware is hit in the head with a baseball bat and is kidnapped. Scene #4 A House Divided Cannot Stand The gang member turns out to be the Russian Mafia Underboss. John is taken to a dark basement, as the Underboss is interrogating him, he punches him and escapes, he finds out that he is located in Vladimir Kovaltschki, the Russian Mafia boss' house. He fights his way through his henchman, eventually reaching him and killing him with a chainsaw. With the police on his tail, he escapes the mansion and his status remains unknown. Trivia *His name is a combination of two presidential assassins John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald. *It is hinted that the war he served in was Vietnam however it isn't confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manhunt Return Category:Criminals Category:Main Characters Category:War Veterans